User talk:Jtomlin1uk
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ New titles I took screenshots of each scene and uploaded them to my photobucket account http://s176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/antparker/ Feel free to use them for the gallery :) (the second lot of these titles are bigger versions) Chewy2nd 22:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, at the time I thought that only applied to things such as spoilers, but I know now :) thanks Chewy2nd 20:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Hi John, thanks for that... I'm just back from holiday so hopefully I'll crop up again more through the summer. Again, not really sure where to start but I'll just keep plodding along for the time being! Glad to see that you and David are still here too. Regards, Karen2310 11:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Title sequence I did think about having them side by side recently, I think I might do that actually. The original intent was to have the title caption that was used for most of the year. I'll be keeping on eye on the Title sequence article over the next few days. David 13:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought, looking at the Coronation Street in 2010 page the way it is, I prefer just one title screen displayed. What do you think? David 18:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alternatively, we could just have the images with no 'until...' etc captions underneath. David 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll also have to find out when in the 90s they ditched the last shot of the dog running along the Street. David 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::They dropped it at some point in the early/mid-90s so that the last shot was of the cat and the washing (as in Coronation Street in 1997). David 22:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Replie:- Robbie Sloan Thanks for the message, I will bear that in mind (CallumFreeman 11:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Yes John...1519.....great Ena Ep...expect 4 Eps soon!!!!via Post to uSylvesterfan 00:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi John; uploaded 2 images on my sylvesterfan page of new Florizel Street programme...currently being filmed;Celia Imrie is Annie/Jessie Wallace is Elsie;2/7Sylvesterfan 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi John, could you please delete the page created for "Jack Duckworth Jnr." Many thanks. Karen2310 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Hi! I just made a small start here with the William Russell page. I thought something was better than nothing. I just discovered this wiki and am gobsmacked! I am a part of a torrent site that shares Corrie with viewers around the world (I am in Central Illinois, USA) and immediately pointed my fellow fanatics here. I hope I can be of some help. I have seen a couple of characters with no image files so I will be asking about how to upload files once I have done some screen shots. Thanks again! Derekbd 06:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) List of appearance pages Hi John, do you want me to tackle a few of those larger list of appearances pages? I'd be quit happy to do so. David 09:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there John, Ive added a page for the second of my godmother's (Poppy Lane) speaking parts, I was wondering if you could add the date, and the main details because I wouldnt know what to do! Many Thanks Nick Ritchie Levitt Hi John, I see that you've seen Episode 1189 (7th June 1972), I was wondering if you know who the character of Ritchie Levitt is to Norma Ford? David 18:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'd wondered if he was a family member but it sounds like he's not. Thanks! David 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) BFI Hi John, I wondered if you had details of the BFI, address etc? Many Thanks, Nick History I noticed the wikipedia article claims Coronation Street was concieved as a BBC radio drama. Then was offered to the BBC Television and they rejected it, so Granada produced it for ITV intsead. I have never heard this before. Is there any truth to these claims? I figured you would know since your a Corrie expert. Mattfrye1 09:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Greg Millburn/Greg Wood Hi John, I noticed you set up a character page for Phil Crane played by Greg Millburn in 2003. I only found out recently that he must have changed his (stage) name to Greg Wood and reappeared as debt collector Rick Neelan in 2010. I just thought I would mention it. His IMDB profile will confirm this...http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1501319/ All the best, Nick Victora Street please can help me do the residents of victora street and Rosmund Street.I want it like the Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street but how do it. can you tell how the names in order with A B C. If you help me with the categorys i nead residents of 14A Victora Street residents of 15A Victora street residents of 16A Victora street residents of 18A Victora Street residents of 9A Rosamund Street residents of 17A Rosamund street also if i want put names to a category like 11 coronation street how can i do it and up them under the right letter. :Two things - who are you? As you haven't signed your message by clicking on the tenth box from the left above, I can't leave a message on your talk page. Secondly, I don't have an actual list. What you're asking for needs to be done but as it never has been before, then someone needs to go through all of the episode synopsis since Victoria Street started to be regularly inhabited in 1999 and working out when people moved in and when they moved out - tedious, but it's how we reach the stage of writing all of our articles - we just have to wade through page and page of data to get to the point where what we have is meaningful. Very little info on this site has been lifted "off the shelf".--Jtomlin1uk 14:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Two more things. Remember you can find out who wrote the message in your history. Secondly, I didn't know what tildes were before joining here either. See my third contribution to the site - Forum:New to wiki's - slightly confused!. ::As for the rest of it, I'll assume you misunderstood what Darren was asking - he never asked for a list, he just wanted to know how to do it himself. Hopefully he's got it now.TellyFan 00:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ken Barlow Hey! I changed the words to past tense verbs and etc. Tell me if it's okay! Degrassi Fan 00:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Jtomlin1uk! Hey again! Just out of curiousity, how old are you and how long have you been watching Coronation Street? I'm just wondering because you have over 40,000 edits and are obsessed with this show. I don't think it's weird at all. I'm just really impressed that you know so much about it. Also, do you watch the new Corrie episodes every day. Degrassi Fan 20:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you again. I hope you don't mind! I wanted to ask if you watch any other soap operas?? Guiding Light? As The World Turns? General Hospital? Days of our Lives? One Life to Live? All My Children? Young and the Restless? Sorry again! I personally like talking to other users so you might hear from me often if that's okay. No I don't live in the US! I live in Canada! Sorry, I know they are all American soaps and I'm guessing you're from UK. Just wondering if you watched those because I'm fascinated by Guiding Light and As the World Turns the most, since they've been running since the 1950's. Degrassi Fan 20:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) WOW! You've met the stars of the show! OMG! I personally don't really have a desire to meet them, I'm just saying it's cool that you've met famous people before. Degrassi Fan 23:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! WOW! I can't believe that you've made over 42,000 edits now! How does it feel to reach over so many? Degrassi Fan 23:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad you and David do a great job on this wiki, because I definately don't know enough about Coronation. I'm obsessed with editing a different wiki. Can you guess what show and wiki I'm addicted to by looking at my user name? Ha ha! Degrassi Fan 20:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry I keep messaging you so much but I just wondered if you watch or even know about Degrassi: The Next Generation? Just thought I'd ask since it's my favourite show! Degrassi Fan 20:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Coronation Street Episodes Hi you have done some amazing work here I wondered if you had any coronation street episodes especially from 1997-2003 that you had recorded on vhs or dvd maybe, i am looking to collect as many as possible, i wondered if you had any that i could either buy for a great price or swap, please email me to discuss further, mlmattlewis@gmail.com and once again great work mate Best Wishes Matt 12,000 edits! Hey Jtomlin1uk!! Can you believe Coronation Street has over 12,000 articles now! They wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for your help, efforts and hard work. Keep it up. Talk to you soon! Degrassi Fan 00:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Any help on the other side of the pond? Hi- I have been watching a few episodes of Coronation Street on YouTube, and have enjoyed the experience thus far... I started at the beginning, the VERY beginning, so it's Christmas time, 1960. I stumbled across this Wiki, and have been reading episode summaries here after viewing an episode... The accents are a little hard to follow, so the summary helps fill in the blanks. I'm getting used to it though... You have to forgive us Yankees I suppose! I would love to pick up the videos on DVD, especially the box sets for the sixties on up, but my DVD player only plays Region 1 DVDs, so I need to find this stuff Region free if I'm going to buy it- Any ideas where I can purchase these sets so that they are playable in the United States? Any help you can give me is appreciated! Love your site... The research and information is amazing! A new fan- Jack Cleveland :Jack, very sorry but aside from the set "This is Coronation Street" which was produced for region 1 and included just the first five episodes, I know of no other DVD set which will play in North America. I understand that region free, PAL players are getting cheaper in your region. It could be that you could convert your present player into being region free and there are websites that tell you how to do this. Then get one cheap disc as a try (Road to Coronation Street would be a good buy) and see how you go. Thanks for the kind words about the site. John.--Jtomlin1uk 07:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Question about "Ena Sharples - List of appearances" article Hi jtomlin1uk, I'm a new member here after months of browsing through the wikia - I must say that you, David and all other contributors have done a marvellous job. I never thought I'd be able to actually search through a full database of Coronation Street episodes! Anyway, my question to you is about the article Ena Sharples - List of appearances. I notice that the Linda Cheveski appearances article has a gallery of five images from over the character's time in the Street, and I was wondering whether or not I would be allowed to create a similar gallery (slowly but surely) for the Ena Sharples appearances page? Hope to speak soon. NickLotay 18:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for the reply John. I just wanted to check if anybody else had enquired about that page! I would be more than happy to help out with screencaps from episodes. NickLotay 19:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi John; Just added my thoughts on the new DVD 12 disc set...on my page.with rare image of Vi,Margot and no specs-Lynne!!!Sylvesterfan 16:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your welcome message. This looks like a great site! Quotes Duly noted John... will amend... NickLotay 18:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Help What was Graham proctors nick name when he first joined the street? €€€€ I wasn't aware he had one!--Jtomlin1uk 18:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) BFI 50 Hello John, It was a pleasure to meet you at the NFT anniversary celebrations on Monday. Corriepedia is a dream resource for a historian of British television drama! My fellow research academic at Reading University and I are working on a joint project together (me Corrie, she Brookside) and I know that she would be very interested in contacting you for your advice about how best to use the BFI archive, etc. The research project on which we work is http://www.reading.ac.uk/ftt/research/Spacesoftelevision.aspx Billy Smart 21:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) BFI 50 Hello John, It was a pleasure to meet you at the NFT anniversary celebrations on Monday. Corriepedia is a dream resource for a historian of British television drama! My fellow research academic at Reading University and I are working on a joint project together (me Corrie, she Brookside) and I know that she would be very interested in contacting you for your advice about how best to use the BFI archive, etc. The research project on which we work is http://www.reading.ac.uk/ftt/research/Spacesoftelevision.aspx MERRY XMAS JOHN...been adding new CORRIE 50 releases for u; was too illflu to attend BFI...but pleased u were there!!! Billy Smart 21:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi John. Lifelong Corrie fan here. Hi John I am Ben. I have watched Corrie since 1992 and have also done lots of research into the history of the show and watched reruns of old episodes. One of my fave characters of all time was Stan Ogden but have a few queries on the character info. I seem to remember a magazine from Corrie which had cards of profiles of characters and it said Stan's father was Isiah Ogden. I dont know if this has ever been referred to in the show. Also was there any menton of any siblings Stan had? And even though all websites say he was born in May 1919 the Corrie 25th anniversary book says May 1922 and in a 1983 episode his passport was said he was 64 not 61 but when he died in 1984 his gravestone says he was 62. Benny1982 21:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben Stan Ogden age. Hi John It does baffle me how Stan didn't know he was 3 years older than what he thought he was. He must have remembered when he went to school etc and when he finished and at least the year. So Stan was born in 1919 then. So do you think that 1919 was his original year of birth but then the scriptwriters thought it was 1922 then found old notes and changed it back to 1919? I dont know Stan's mothers name. I have edited his profile to include how he found out about his true age. Ben Re: Ashley Sorry about editing the page putting Ashley's date of death. Won't happen again. (CallumFreeman 20:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC)) I don't mind either way. But I suppose we could wait until tommorow when the death is announced on-screen. (CallumFreeman 21:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC)) Don't worry, I'll watch out, and I will update anything that goes on as well (CallumFreeman 09:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) 50 Years Hey Jtomlin1UK! It's been a while! Do you remember me, Degrassi Fan. Ha ha! I just wanted to know how you're doing and ask how you're feeling about Coronation Street celebrating 50 years on air last week. Can you believe it lasted this long? Half a century is a pretty big deal and I wanted to know if you enjoyed the anniversary episode. Degrassi Fan 02:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Hmm I kind of understand how you feel about watching it live and being similar to the story of 1967. I personally feel that Coronation has a genuine chance of surpassing As the World Turns and ''Guiding Light''s 54 and 57 year record on air. In my opinion, I actually like As the World Turns better then Coronation. Guiding Light is very good too. So, I hope this deosn't upset you but I would really hope that Corrie doesn't pass their record, even though I do like Coronation, but for some reason I want Guiding Light to stay at the top. I know you'll be happy if it passes the record, and like I said, I think it may have a chance to beat it since Corrie is still very popular. What do you think? --Degrassi Fan 21:04, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 1972 Cast Interviews video Hi John, I just watched the interviews of the cast in 1972 on Glenda's Corrie Blog site, and absolutely loved it. She noted that she received permission to use it from you, and was wondering if I could get your permission to include it on my site also. I have a website called Coronation St Fun Pages, and have a page of Coronation Street videos as part of that. In this 50th Anniversary year, I think it would be a wonderful addition. The updated pages of my site are due to go up this Saturday night, so really would appreciate a response before then. Thank you so much in advance, 04:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Christine Warren P.S. I am sorry if I haven't signed this properly, I am very new to this type of site.